


What Happened in the President's House

by RealLULU



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLULU/pseuds/RealLULU
Summary: When Mr. President came back home fome work, he found out his Secretary of the Treasury was still asleep.And then, Mr. President decided to make him confess for what he did wrong.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> 我为我对历史人物做出的任何侵犯性举动表示诚挚的歉意。

驱车返家，华盛顿重新回到卧室时，他的下属汉密尔顿先生仍在柔软的床铺里睡得天塌不惊。

在连开五天大会，熬了足足72小时，体力达到透支后，华盛顿不得不逼迫他爱岗敬业、乐于奉献的下属休假一天。

早上离开时汉密尔顿尚有意识，迷迷糊糊接受了早安吻，华盛顿本以为他会强迫自己起床继续工作，还特意嘱咐了管家及时汇报，没想到一整个白天过去，人还没醒。

苍白削瘦的脸，大眼睛下俩浓浓的黑眼圈，无不彰显着主人疲惫不堪的精神状态。想到这个工作狂忙碌起来不顾自己死活的样子，华盛顿就觉得头疼。

虽然作为他的直属领导，华盛顿清楚汉密尔顿的工作能力，知道他肩上的责任重大，也非常乐于见到自己的部下对工作如此认真上心，但作为他的情人，看他忙起来没日没夜舍生忘死的样子，恨不得把人打晕了关起来。

没错，汉密尔顿是华盛顿的秘密情人。

这个年龄小到可以做他儿子的年轻人是华盛顿后半段人生唯一的至宝。他几乎不记得认识汉密尔顿之前的人生，仿佛曾经那些岁月只是为了在某一刻与汉密尔顿相遇。

想到这里，华盛顿的眼神不禁又柔软了几分。

虽然很想让小年轻多休息补充体力，但放着人一天不吃不喝，实在不符合华盛顿对规律生活的评判标准。

脱下正式的西装，冲了澡，换回了舒适的居家服，华盛顿趿着拖鞋回到床边。

汉密尔顿抱着被子侧躺着，大部分脸埋在枕头里，长发散在脑后。失去了平日里叫政敌咬牙切齿的攻击性，看起来乖乖的，很让人喜欢。

华盛顿尤其喜欢。

他忍不住低下头吻小情人，堵住嘴亲，把尚在迷蒙中的汉密尔顿吻得喘不过气来，“唔唔唔”地被迫睁开眼睛。

“S...sir？”

睡得眼睛肿肿的情人一脸无辜地看着你，实在叫人气血上涌。

华盛顿耐下心情，把人拉进怀里搂着，笑道：“怎么我不回来就一直睡着？”

汉密尔顿全身都没骨头似的靠着华盛顿，揉着眼睛问：“嗯？我睡了多久？现在什么时候了？”

华盛顿手指梳理他的头发，说：“从昨晚睡到今天天快黑，你说睡了多久？”

汉密尔顿瞪大眼睛，难以置信，说：“我睡了这么久？也没人叫我起床。”

华盛顿皱眉，不满地说：“你今天休假，起床做什么？”

汉密尔顿笑起来：“哦我倒是忘了，总统大人强迫属下休假，传出去叫人质疑总统的责任心。”

华盛顿脸一板，不怒自威：“总统一年365天天天听取政府汇报，做各项国家决策，论责任心，谁敢质疑我？”

汉密尔顿知道自己戳到上司的敏感话题，吐了吐舌头不敢再说，讨好般蹭了蹭男朋友的胸膛。

是的，华盛顿不仅是汉密尔顿的直属上司，还是美利坚共和国的总统。

而汉密尔顿，他的年轻情人，则是美国的财政部部长。

华盛顿没有因为财政部长的示好而放过他，把人从怀里拉起来训道：“说到责任心，我倒不知道我的财政部长这么有责任心？”

“新推的金融计划阻力比较大，所以这段时间……”

“因为阻力大，所以值得72个小时不睡觉开会研究？”

“时间不等人，这个提案再不通过，我怕变数更大。所以……”

汉密尔顿的声音在华盛顿严肃的注视下渐渐消音。

“所以就把自己熬到直接昏倒在门廊上？”

华盛顿语气不善，冷冷地说。

“你知道我这几个晚上一直等你到深夜两点，都见不到人是什么心情吗？”

“嗯……”

“你知道我看到你回来，大门都没进直接倒在门口是什么心情吗？”

“呃……”

汉密尔顿瞅着他脸色越来越黑，不敢再回话，踌躇几秒，思考该怎么安抚生气的老男人，最后索性心一横，双手环住华盛顿的脖子，主动凑过去吻他。

华盛顿冷着脸，接受了小男友热情的讨好的吻。

小男友吻得特别用力，不甘罢休地撬开他的两片唇，挑逗般吸吮着男人的舌头。吻着吻着，华盛顿逐渐掌握主动权，把人压在床上。

最后分开时，俩人都气喘吁吁的。

汉密尔顿感受到华盛顿的勃起，一跳一跳地抵着自己的大腿，他恶意地用膝盖蹭了一下，坏笑着看着华盛顿。

华盛顿倒抽一口气，恶狠狠瞪他：“……”

汉密尔顿继续笑，笑得欠揍：“……”

华盛顿在汉密尔顿一天没吃东西的胃和自己的性福生活之间艰难抉择，忍了又忍，最终还是重重叹气，把人拉起来：“先吃饭。”

汉密尔顿：？？？！！！

他没想到这样撩了华盛顿竟然还是这个反应，怒道：“靠，你他妈是不是不行？！”

华盛顿第一次被人当面质疑能力问题，也愣了一下。

下一秒，汉密尔顿只觉得一座大山当头压下来。

天色渐沉，两具光裸的肉体在宽大的床上四肢交缠着。

屋里满满的情欲气息。

被华盛顿托着腰，坐在他巨大炙热的阳具上，汉密尔顿浑身是汗，偏偏华盛顿故意顶着他体内的敏感点，一动不动。一波波刺激从体内这一点蔓延至全身，爽到脚趾都微微蜷缩起来，偏偏身后被堵得死死的，因为刺激难受而紧绷的肌肉牢牢咬着华盛顿。

华盛顿感受温热湿润的甬道包裹着自己，从下往上看着自己的爱人，水蒙蒙的眼神，微启的嘴唇发出难耐的呻吟，面色桃红，胸前两颗红豆傲然挺立着。

情场老手的华盛顿年轻时也有过放荡不羁、纵情于声色犬马的淫靡时期，但他从未遇到过做爱时这样全情投入的爱人。

汉密尔顿全无掩饰的愉悦和高潮让华盛顿也倍感激动，埋在体内的阳具禁不住又涨大几分。

汉密尔顿难以置信地微微睁开眼，想瞪华盛顿，但看起来只是撒娇似的埋怨。

华盛顿笑起来，醇厚的男低音听来特别迷人：“Hammie...”

“嗯？”有气无力的回应。

“舒服吗？”

“还好。”皱着眉头，咬着嘴唇，不情愿地说。

“只是还好？”华盛顿又笑，把人拉过来亲，一手握住他挺立的男根撸动几下。

小汉密尔顿立刻精神抖擞地吐出前液，润滑了华盛顿的手掌。

汉密尔顿身后还被硕大的阳具堵着，华盛顿光安抚前面只能让他更感体内空虚，只想被完全填满，粗暴进出。

“你，你，你动一动……”

华盛顿继续撸着他翘起的前面，借着前液握住茎柱，圈着蘑菇头上下抚弄。小年轻难受地直扭，又被华盛顿大手固定在原位，被迫接受他的深吻。

“呜……”

“怎么了？”华盛顿故作不知，近距离看他的爱人被熬得眼圈通红，眼神里都是恳求。

“我……我……你……”

“Hammie想说什么？”

华盛顿笑着，突然给他顶一下重的，把汉密尔顿爽得猝不及防叫出声来，然后又是刻意憋着不动。

汉密尔顿实在受不住，委屈的眼泪涌上来，恶狠狠地说：“你，你要不行，就放我下去……”

华盛顿脸色一凝，又狠狠对着敏感处顶了一下。

汉密尔顿哀叫一声，只觉得一阵酥麻从被顶的地方扩散开来，腰都软了。

他撑不住，赖在华盛顿胸前。

体内沉甸甸的阳具依旧勃发坚挺，撑大后穴，华盛顿也忍得满头是汗，却还是伸手搂住小情人。

汉密尔顿实在迫不及待求华盛顿用力干他，这样不上不下地吊着太折磨人，他心里清楚华盛顿用意为何，不得不小声讨好地说：“总统大人，我，我错了……”

华盛顿抽出自己的阳具，一个翻身，把他压在身下，又对准穴口重新插进去，居高临下地看着他。

总统大人平日里很少训人，对自己更是温柔体贴，但汉密尔顿不知道为什么就是怵他直勾勾的眼神，下意识避开。

“错哪儿了？”

汉密尔顿装作没听到。

华盛顿整根阳具拔出，下一秒狠狠插进去，“Hammie，看着我。”

汉密尔顿被操得头皮发麻，被迫直视华盛顿。

“错哪儿了？”

“错在，错在……工作，太认真……”汉密尔顿有点不服气，眼神又飘开。

华盛顿再拔出，插进，撞到敏感点，又拔出，撞进，狠狠抽插几下。

汉密尔顿被困在他的双臂之间，承受撞击，难耐地颤抖，泪水涌上眼眶。

“我再说一遍，看着我。”华盛顿快要失去耐心。

汉密尔顿看着老男人冷峻的面庞，知道再倔下去只怕要勾出他的真火来，只好垂下眼睛，不甘不愿地说：“我下次注意控制工作量。”

华盛顿沉默，吻他不甘愿的嘴角，张口咬住，身下硬挺的阳具就是猛一阵疯狂抽插，快速抽离，重重顶入，力道之大，尽数撞在敏感点。

汉密尔顿喊不出声，所有的呻吟呼喊都被吞进华盛顿嘴里，被迫承受华盛顿粗大的阳具反复的进入。

华盛顿技术高超，持久力强，对着肠道不停变换角度插进，刺激后腔敏感处。

汉密尔顿被操得一耸一耸往前，又被拉住腰拖回来，双腿大张，仰面躺在华盛顿身下。

“嗯……唔……嗯……”

华盛顿巨大的手掌握着他的腰。瘦小的年轻人身上的肉少得可怜，摸起来都是骨头。唯一有些肉的地方是浑圆的臀，华盛顿抽插其中，好不爽快。

“Hammie，自己掰开，让我进来。”

华盛顿的话语中自带多年担任总司令官的命令语气，汉密尔顿潜意识里早已习惯接受长官的任何指令，因此下意识地两手伸到身下，分开自己的两团肉。

硬挺的阳具就这样插着，粉嫩的穴口已经被撑得满满当当，入口红肿，白浊的液体被带出肠道又被插进穴内，一时间水声啧啧。 

“真乖。”华盛顿吻他的耳垂，下身再度破开臀肉，直直地冲撞进最里面，进入之深让汉密尔顿错觉自己的胃被顶到，发出难耐的呻吟。

“呃……唔……”

快感在男根顶端积累，汉密尔顿爽得发抖，哭腔更甚。

耳畔带着泣音的低吟让华盛顿雄风更振。粗大的阳具一寸寸拖过肠道，带出一阵阵热辣爽痛，似烫如灼，叫身下的人哀叫连连。

汉密尔顿明显不能支撑更久了，他一边感受着身后热辣辣的撞击，一边迫不及待去碰自己的下体，眼前金星直冒，脑内空白——

下一秒，他只觉得自己阴茎根部被卡住，高潮到一半被活生生拖回现实。

汉密尔顿愤怒地睁开眼睛，入眼的是华盛顿严肃的脸。

“操！你他妈做什么！”他几乎失去理智地吼。

“让……让我射……操！你他妈混蛋！”

高潮时刻被迫抑制，他忍不住哭起来，一时间痛苦绝望难受悲愤占据了身体。

哭得难以顾及颜面，哭声中听到华盛顿近似冷酷的声音仿佛从天际传来：“再累晕一次，就是这样十次。听懂了吗？”

汉密尔顿的眼泪在精神近乎崩溃的临界点好似不要钱地疯狂涌出来，泪水铺了满脸，疯狂点头：“呜呜呜……我听懂了，我知道了，长官，我错了！呜呜呜……”

华盛顿训完人又心软，无奈地吻他的泪水，安抚道：“好。”

他一松开手，汉密尔顿立刻射了。精液一股一股地吐出来，喷洒在小腹上。

高潮时刻的汉密尔顿完全失去了意识，丧失思考能力，只能发出小动物般的呜咽声。

过了足足一分钟，他才慢慢回过神。

华盛顿依旧埋在他体内耕耘。男人的持久性太长，也叫人疲惫。

爽过的汉密尔顿懒洋洋地躺着，任由华盛顿操他。脸上还挂着丢脸的泪水，但汉密尔顿还是不敢对着华盛顿甩脸色，只能咬着唇忍耐，等华盛顿结束。

华盛顿看他郁闷的神情，知道年轻人被迫认错，身体虽然爽了心里却不爽，当下也不说话，只是简单做着活塞运动。

这样干了几分钟，华盛顿发现汉密尔顿的阴茎夹在两人身体之间又有抬头趋势。

他看汉密尔顿一眼，年轻人本来还绷着脸，被这么一看，忍不住脸红了，埋怨说：“你太久了！”

“是我不好。”华盛顿从善如流地认错，变相哄人。

被这样一哄，心情略微转好，汉密尔顿终于露出一点笑容。

脸红扑扑的小情人笑眯眯地看着你会有什么后果？

三秒钟后，汉密尔顿皱眉：“Sir，你……你怎么又大了……”

酣战正激，情难自已。

等到两位男主人结束战斗，月亮已经完全爬上了山头。

饥肠辘辘的汉密尔顿下楼发现老管家尽忠职守地备好了晚餐。

现代化装修的客厅里，宽大的餐桌上，摆放着热气腾腾的烤鸡和意式浓汤，煎得六七分熟的发出“滋滋”声的牛排，嚼起来微微带酸的奶酪，一篮子烤得热呼呼的面包，还有一大盆拌了培根和花椰菜的沙拉。

汉密尔顿小心翼翼落坐在厚厚的坐垫上。

两股间的不适感时刻提醒着汉密尔顿最后他是怎么样被华盛顿摆弄成跪趴的姿势，从身后被当作情趣娃娃一样毫不留情地疯狂顶入。

然而画面的主人公，华盛顿先生心情非常好。但凡此刻有一个政府官员在场，都会被他摘下总统面具，笑得温柔欢喜的模样吓到下巴脱臼。

汉密尔顿懒得理他，狼吞虎咽地吃着外焦里嫩的鸡肉，大嚼带有丝丝甜味的烤土豆，安抚咕咕叫的肚子。

屋子里一时间非常安静，只有吃饭喝汤的声音。

大肆吃喝了一番，不再饿得难受，汉密尔顿放缓了进食的速度，撕了片面包蘸着汤汁吃。对面的华盛顿吃得很斯文，进食间未发出一点声音。汉密尔顿盯了他一会儿，忍不住说：“总统先生……”

华盛顿头也不抬地说：“公事免谈。”

碰了个钉子，汉密尔顿眨眨眼，无奈低下头继续安静进食。

又过了会儿，他到底还是忍不住说：“总统先生，关于我近期推进的这个金融计划……”

华盛顿吃完盘中的食物，放下手中刀叉，拿起毛巾擦手，边擦边说：“现在是私人时间，汉密尔顿先生确定要和我继续谈公事吗？”

汉密尔顿愣了下，撇撇嘴，只好说：“对不起，总统先生……我，我不该打扰你的休息时间。”

华盛顿的好心情显然并未立时退去，他笑了笑，对汉密尔顿招手。

汉密尔顿从善如流地站起来走过去，坐在他的大腿上。

矮小的年轻人被抱在老男人怀里，有些许的惴惴不安。

华盛顿搂着他，缓和了语气说：“难得我们有时间抛开身份独处，你就这么想聊公事？”

“只是我今天没去上班，怕错过了什么……”

“你操心太多，一天没去，能有什么大事情？从来都不休假，你这样下去身体吃得消？”

“你不也……”汉密尔顿的声音在华盛顿的眼神中彻底消失。

“明后天也安排休假吧，今天睡了一天，明天可以出去走一走。”

“不要！托马斯杰弗逊会……”

“你担心他三天内把你的所有支持人都说动了？”

“不，倒也不是担心这个……只是……”

“那你担心什么？你的金融计划显然对美国大方向是利好的。按照正常程序走下去，不担心会被驳回。”

“但你不知道托马斯杰弗逊有多讨厌我这个金融计划！”

“他反对终归是站在他的立场上，有他的理由。”

“他哪有什么理由！说是对人不对事，他是对事不对人。就因为是我提议的，所以他反对。”

华盛顿搂着年轻的情人，看他气呼呼的样子可爱至极，忍不住凑过去亲了一口。

猝不及防被亲，正在生气的汉密尔顿愣神间闹了个大红脸，也不好意思再发脾气。

“就这么说定了，明后天休假，不允许上诉。”

汉密尔顿还想说什么，老管家走了过来。

“华盛顿先生，汉密尔顿先生，托马斯杰弗逊先生说希望见华盛顿先生。他的车已经在花园门口了。”

汉密尔顿一听，登时从华盛顿怀里跳了起来：“他来干什么？！”


	2. TWO

杰弗逊站在华盛顿家门口时是犹豫的。

这个严肃正经的领导明显和他的关系并不亲密，虽然华盛顿也在家中设宴，邀请下属前来聚餐，但二人除了公务交流外鲜有私下交往，贸然上门拜访只怕适得其反。

他思前想后，觉得与其和华盛顿的私交越发淡薄，不如主动出击，试图拉拢，总好过看着汉密尔顿在总统面前日益得宠。

想到这个政敌得意嚣张的笑容，杰弗逊就恨得牙痒痒。

汉密尔顿是他见过最难缠的对手，自鸣得意、不可一世，以为太阳是围着他转的，不合他心意的事就要横加阻拦，高调指责，完全不顾及别人的感受。这样一个失德失智的疯子却偏偏深得华盛顿心意，杰弗逊百思不得其解。

安保处收到指令放行，驱车驶进花园，杰弗逊从后座下车。

这是华盛顿的私人豪宅之一。他不太喜欢住在总统居所，嫌过于拘束，有无数双眼睛盯着，总留着大批安保随从不用，低调出行。因此这个宅子所处位置知道的人并不多，杰弗逊也是费了些力气才了解到今天总统下班后的去处。

三层楼的白色小洋房，布置精美的大堂，随处可见的侍从，还有屋后一大片花园，带着私人游泳池和高尔夫球场。杰弗逊一直知道华盛顿在做总统前私人财产就十分丰厚，但亲眼见到仍不禁感慨。即便不做总统，华盛顿凭借名下财产和手中财力，都足以影响美国政坛。

一个头发花白仍腰板笔挺的老管家快步走来，笑吟吟地鞠躬说：“杰弗逊先生晚上好，久等了。华盛顿先生和汉密尔顿先生正在用餐，邀请您一道过去。”

杰弗逊脸色突变，不敢相信自己的耳朵。

他站在原地呆滞了几秒，意有所指、讳莫如深地说：“我，倒是没想到汉密尔顿先生也在……”  
老管家腹诽：汉密尔顿先生哪一天不在？面上却是脸不红心不跳，一本正经地说：“汉密尔顿先生昨天晚上找华盛顿总统深夜述职，因为太晚了，被总统先生留下来过夜。”

“嗯……”杰弗逊沉吟半晌，对着管家挤出一丝笑容，“我无意打听总统先生和汉密尔顿先生之间的事务，恕我失礼。”

管家不再答话，再鞠躬，引他去饭厅。

一路上装修华丽，灯饰耀眼，高耸的屋顶悬挂着盏盏造型精美的吊灯，墙壁上挂着一幅幅巨大的名家画作，光一幅就价值不菲。杰弗逊在老管家的带领下，一路穿过门厅走廊，走过一个有漂亮喷泉的小花园，来到华盛顿和汉密尔顿用餐的厅堂。

这个厅堂明显不是正式待客的宴客厅，而是主人私人用餐使用的饭厅；简单舒服的用餐环境，三四个仆从服侍着，足以见主人乐于享受却不喜高调铺张的性格。

华盛顿已经站起来迎接杰弗逊，然而杰弗逊还是一眼就看到他身后那个矮小可恶、面目可憎的汉密尔顿。

小个子男人同样也在瞪着他。

杰弗逊走过去握住华盛顿伸出的右手，鞠躬致歉道：“很抱歉，总统先生，深夜贸然拜访，打扰您休息了。”

华盛顿微微点头，说：“杰弗逊先生临时登门，一定有你的理由。正好汉密尔顿先生也在我家做客。”他侧了身，汉密尔顿不情不愿地走过来和他握手。

二人手掌仅交握半秒便同时松开。

“汉密尔顿先生晚上好。”

“杰弗逊先生晚上好。”

杰弗逊突然意识到华盛顿和汉密尔顿穿着同样材质的居家服，忍不住多看了一眼。

华盛顿似乎了然他的困惑，解释说：“汉密尔顿先生时常在我这里过夜，所以家里备有他的居家服。”

杰弗逊尴尬地笑：“原来汉密尔顿先生和总统先生私交甚笃，已经是常来留宿的交情。”

汉密尔顿对着他翻了个白眼，华盛顿示意杰弗逊落座，三人一道坐了下来。

看着华盛顿难得轻松友好的神情，和汉密尔顿板起的脸，杰弗逊忽然有一种难以言说的体验，仿佛面前这两个男人站在一起自发形成了一层屏障，屏障后的秘密他参不透看不清，只能眼睁睁看着这俩人在他面前演戏。

华盛顿示意仆人过来撤掉桌上吃剩的食物，问：“杰弗逊先生用过餐了吗？”

杰弗逊点头：“是的，二位先生用餐迟。”

汉密尔顿接口：“工作辛苦，所以吃饭晚，没想到还会被人干扰。”

杰弗逊只好再道歉：“真是不好意思，早知道二位在用餐，就不来叨扰了。”

华盛顿淡淡地说：“杰弗逊先生无需歉疚，我们也吃得差不多了；若是无事，不妨一起用茶。”

三人相对无言，安静地看着下人端来水果摆盘，泡上一壶茶。

对面的汉密尔顿显然没把自己当外人，从水果盘里挑自己爱吃的青提，顾自吃起来。杰弗逊看着他熟练的动作，忍不住疑虑：他和华盛顿到底是什么关系？

“杰弗逊先生？”

“啊，嗯？华盛顿先生。”

“请问你是有什么要紧的事吗？”

“哦，倒也不是什么要紧的事，”杰弗逊从怀里掏出一封请帖，递给华盛顿，“小女玛莎下月结婚，想邀请总统先生前来参加婚礼，做证婚人。”

华盛顿表情倒是有些意外，接过请帖打开看了，说：“我还记得那年在弗农山庄陪她荡秋千，那时她才13岁，没想到这就到了谈婚论嫁的年龄。”

“是啊，”杰弗逊提起女儿也忍不住露出为人父的笑容，“时间总是过得很快。诚然在我心里，玛莎还是那个扎着羊角辫的女娃娃，但是父母总是留不住自己的孩子。”

不知道是不是想到自己膝下无子女，华盛顿沉默地点点头，收下请帖递给站在身后的老管家。

“玛莎的名字里有我和华盛顿太太的名字，她的婚事于我确实是大事情。杰弗逊先生请放心，到时我一定盛装出席。”

“那必定是我们的荣幸。”杰弗逊笑起来，“玛莎听说我要邀请您，也非常期待。她都很多年没见到您了。”

“是啊，这些年发生了太多事情……”

一旁的汉密尔顿偷听二人的谈话，手上早已停下吃水果动作。

汉密尔顿对自己和华盛顿的年龄差始终耿耿于怀。

虽然每当华盛顿抱着他的时候，他能感觉到彼此的亲密贴近，可每当华盛顿提及早年的经历，那个汉密尔顿不曾涉及的年代，是永远无法弥缝的残缺。那年弗农山庄荡秋千的回忆，在汉密尔顿记忆里，怕只是在加勒比海岛上暗无天日做着收账员会计师的曾经。

想到这里，甜滋滋的青提也没了味道，他拿毛巾擦干净手，坐着慢慢喝茶。

华盛顿和杰弗逊聊着，还分心留意汉密尔顿。想到他白天睡了一整天，现在晚上了又在喝浓茶，只怕今晚得整晚失眠，但当着杰弗逊的面，华盛顿又不好直言，不禁皱起眉头。

老管家显然懂得房屋主人的意思，看华盛顿和杰弗逊还在聊家常，悄悄走过去问：“汉密尔顿先生，茶叶喝了嘴里发苦，我给您榨杯果汁如何？”

汉密尔顿看他一眼，又看看对面的华盛顿，心下了然，闷闷地说：“我不喝果汁。”开玩笑，那是小孩子喝的玩意儿，当着杰弗逊的面喝果汁，下回工作时间见到我还要不要脸了？！

“那我叫厨房送点小蛋糕来？”

“蛋糕吃了发腻，还不得喝茶解腻？”

老管家对着年轻主人无奈地笑起来：“Alex…”

汉密尔顿自打搬进华盛顿家里，承蒙老管家照顾，当下也不好再多说什么，只好点点头说：“我不喝茶了。”

“好，我让人给您送气泡水。”

被迫大晚上坐在餐桌前喝气泡水，汉密尔顿的耐心渐渐消耗殆尽，身子也不舒服，最后懒得听俩老男人聊家长里短，站起来说：“总统先生，杰弗逊先生，你们先聊着。我明天还有早会，想早点睡，就不奉陪了。”

他才要离开桌子，就听华盛顿慢悠悠地说：“汉密尔顿先生，如果我没记错的话，刚才吃饭时你申请明后天继续休假？”

杰弗逊纳闷汉密尔顿竟然主动连休三天的同时，又从这句话中听出些许弦外之音，忍不住竖起耳朵细听。

汉密尔顿没想到华盛顿当着杰弗逊面给他难堪，再看杰弗逊一脸看好戏的样子，脸色登时不好看，出口语气就有点冲：“总统先生，我想您误会了，明天的早会很重要，我不会错过。”

华盛顿不欲当着杰弗逊的面多说什么，点头：“好的。晚安，汉密尔顿先生。”

没接收到预期中的驳斥，汉密尔顿心里反倒更焦躁，脱口而出：“杰弗逊先生也该早点回去了吧！”

这回轮到杰弗逊愣了下。

汉密尔顿本来就比他小很多，穿着居家服的样子看起来更显年轻，一时间让杰弗逊有些欺负小辈的错觉。但既然炮口转向他，他当然也不会示弱：“汉密尔顿先生说的是，天色不早了，是该早点回去。祝汉密尔顿先生的金融计划顺利推进。”

华盛顿一听这话，心知不好，大叹气。

果然下一秒，汉密尔顿阴阳怪气地笑起来：“能从杰弗逊先生嘴里听到这样的祝福，是我的荣幸。我很高兴看杰弗逊先生终于看清现实，拥抱真理。”

“在我看来，事实的真理是不会掌握在无知人手中的。”

“哈！杰弗逊先生对自我的批判来得略晚了，但也无妨，把悔恨的流水留给孤独的深夜想必更合适。”

“恕在下不是那个会因为提案被否决而软弱哭泣的人。但第一时间会想到这个的，自己必然也有一定的经历吧？”

“虽然不一定会哭泣，但会在办公室暴跳如雷，辱骂国会议员，斥责下属，这样的人也能被称作绅士吗？”

“不知道汉密尔顿先生从何听来的这类消息？据我所知，汉密尔顿先生并不是一个愚昧无知、大脑空空、会听信谣言的傻瓜。”

“没错，在下的确不是这样的人，感谢杰弗逊先生的肯定。只是日常和虚伪做作、伪善险恶、阴毒愚蠢的人一道工作，承受来自一些无知废物的无脑讽刺谩骂，就像你，杰弗逊先生，你就是……”

“好了好了，汉密尔顿，够了，停下……”

华盛顿实在听不下去，出言制止。面前的两个人又像斗鸡一样对上眼，眼看着就要上手打起来。

华盛顿起身，一指门外，不容置疑地说：“汉密尔顿先生，你可以回房间休息了！”

汉密尔顿恶狠狠剜了杰弗逊一眼，“哼”了一声，头也不回地离开。

华盛顿似乎并不在意他毫无礼数的态度，对杰弗逊微微鞠躬道：“的确天色已晚，杰弗逊先生，请允许我送您出门。”

这是下逐客令了。

杰弗逊为自己险些失控的态度微讪，点头说：“那就有劳总统先生。”

华盛顿陪同他一道行至大堂。一路上二人都未再交谈，华盛顿双手背在身后，回复了平时不苟言笑的态度。

“总统先生留步，送到这里就可以。”

华盛顿颔首，盯着杰弗逊，意味深长地说：“下次杰弗逊先生如若再登门拜访，务必请提前告知，我们也好有个准备。”

杰弗逊只觉得背后一凉，华盛顿语气依旧是淡淡的，但他明显感觉到浓浓的不满。

“是的，总统先生，是我思虑不周，多有打扰。告辞了！”

华盛顿站在台阶高处，看着杰弗逊走下台阶，司机为他开门，他坐进车里。汽车发动，离开华盛顿私宅。华盛顿皱起眉头，转身进屋。

坐在汽车后座的杰弗逊沉吟不语。

这次登门拜访显然并未达到他预期的效果，华盛顿对他的突然来袭并不十分高兴，但杰弗逊可以肯定地说，正因为事发突然，他已然撞破了一个无人知晓的秘密。

虽然他尚不知道这个秘密究竟为何，但华盛顿和汉密尔顿之间若有似无的容不下第三者的气场，在脱离办公环境、来到私人空间更甚。

不说华盛顿，他身边的老管家都对汉密尔顿显然非常熟悉；如果硬要说这是什么感觉的话……汉密尔顿俨然是这个家的第二个主人！

这个念头在脑海内蓦然萌生，再也挥之不去。

想到老管家亲和的态度，同样材质的居家服，华盛顿和汉密尔顿脚上明显配对的拖鞋……

杰弗逊几乎是难以置信地笑起来。

不可能……这不可能……

他猛一拍汽车门扶手，喝到：“这不可能！”

“不可能也得给我变可能！”

华盛顿吼起来。

汉密尔顿坐在床边不理他，只肯给他留个倔强的背影。

“反正我明天是一定要去上班的。我刚才根本没答应你，是杰弗逊来了我们才把这个话题暂时搁置，你根本没有说服我。”

“Alex，我不是在说服你。我是在命令你。”

“哼，长官，那请问你以什么身份命令我呢？于公，你是总统，利国利民的金融计划顺利推行，既为老百姓谋福利，也是你的政绩功劳。下属坚持上岗工作，你却一再反对，这不是置国家利益不顾？于私，那就更没道理了。我们地位平等，你凭什么命令我？”

华盛顿眼神一暗，笑：“Alex，你傻了，谁说我们地位平等的？”

汉密尔顿听他语气不善，头皮发麻，回过头，就看到华盛顿大步向他走来。

华盛顿站在他面前，一把扯住他的头发，逼着他仰起头看着自己。

“既然你坚持，我也坚持，那我们看看是谁最后让步。”

汉密尔顿甚至来不及抗议，就被按在了床上强吻。

虽然汉密尔顿奋力挣扎，但华盛顿依旧非常顺利地剥掉了小情人的裤子。汉密尔顿上半身还穿着舒爽居家服，下半身已经全裸，两团柔软浑圆的臀肉颤巍巍的，下体安静地蛰伏着。

华盛顿也不着急再强迫汉密尔顿同意，揉着软软的臀肉，伸手去探双股之间，摸到肛口微微突出的手柄。抓着，慢慢从身体里拉出来，一路拖过肠道。

“别……别动……”

“唔………”

原来晚饭前做完后，华盛顿还逼迫汉密尔顿塞了按摩棒在身体里！

硕大的按摩棒把后穴完全撑开，难为汉密尔顿耐着性子在软垫上坐了这么久！想到刚才他和杰弗逊聊天时，小情人的身体里就埋着他亲手放进去的按摩棒，华盛顿忍不住恶劣地笑起来。

“你……”汉密尔顿显然知道他在想什么，又羞又气，脸顿时红了。

华盛顿猛地把按摩棒往里一顶，撞到敏感点，汉密尔顿难耐地呼了一声。

“啊……”

华盛顿又这般顶撞了好几下，就看到小汉米慢慢抬起头，精神抖擞的样子。

被华盛顿压在身下，用吻在身上到处点火，按摩棒还不紧不慢地插着，汉密尔顿只觉得身子被一点点操开操软。按摩棒虽然在身子里放了许久，大小已然适应，但质感远不及华盛顿本人，汉密尔顿想要华盛顿进来，可话刚要出口，又被顶一下，顶一下。进出间，穴口被撑大，空气灌进来，再撞进去，偏偏不够华盛顿本人的温度力道，汉密尔顿咬牙。

“你……嗯……你……唔……我……”

“想说什么？”

华盛顿从眉眼沿着鼻梁一路吻到嘴唇，笑眯眯看着倔强的小情人眼里含泪看着他。

“你，你他妈……呃！”

显然华盛顿知道他想说什么，给了记重的。

“妈的……你……”

“说点好话？”

“我他妈……唔……啊……我……”

“可以不说脏话吗？”华盛顿好整以暇地用按摩棒操他，一手撸自己早已硬挺不堪的阴茎，就等着小年轻服软。

汉密尔顿想到自己被一根按摩棒操得眼冒金星，火气渐长，咬着嘴唇就不想说话。妈的没用的老男人，靠按摩棒我不如自己来！

华盛顿叹气，把汉密尔顿的双腿打开，膝盖压紧在肩膀两侧，打开了按摩棒的开关。

一时间，震动如山崩地裂，按摩棒在小小肠道里疯狂摇动，紧紧贴着甬道的敏感点，大力到华盛顿几乎握不住这手柄，直直的要往里面一路钻进去。

汉密尔顿几乎是同时放声尖叫起来，“啊啊啊！”

华盛顿握紧疯狂震动的按摩棒，又是一轮反复进出，几乎把后穴震麻了。

“我不要了，我不要了，长官，呜呜呜呜……”

汉密尔顿失去理智地恳求，但身体被压实了，只能被动承受。按摩棒震动后穴，带动整个身体都在发抖，泪水无法克制地从汉密尔顿眼角滚落。

“我……啊啊啊，我，我想你进来，长官，我想要你啊！呜……”

华盛顿硬得早就不行了，终于等到小情人开口，把按摩棒往外一抽，撸直自己的巨大阳具，对准松软的穴口，慢慢地直直地插了进去。

人体的温度远比按摩棒来得舒服。温暖的硕大阳具把穴口堵得满满当当，霎时慰平甬道褶皱。汉密尔顿牢牢抱住华盛顿的身子，把自己埋进他怀里，长舒一口气，发出小声的呻吟。

“啊……唔……”

“舒服吗？”

“嗯……”

华盛顿动作幅度不大，抱着年轻人，九浅一深地慢慢干他。

抽插间，华盛顿又吻他，亲他脸，说：“乖，明天还休假，好吗？”

被干得舒舒服服的汉密尔顿像一只乖巧的小猫，捋顺了毛，懒洋洋地半睁着眼睛说：“除非你陪我。”

华盛顿伸手掰开他紧紧咬着自己的臀肉，再往里一送，无奈地说：“你明知道我……”

“那就没得商量。”汉密尔顿看着上方的男人，因为干他而微红的脸，面对自己无可奈何的表情，笑得鸡贼。

奋战了半个多钟头，汉密尔顿在华盛顿怀里射了，只觉得眼皮打颤，又要昏睡过去。华盛顿知道他连日高压工作，只休息一天怕是不够，才逼着他连续休假。

现在看小情人昏昏欲睡的样子，实在心疼他明天又要早早爬去工作。

“Alex？”

“嗯？”勉强提起力气回答。

“我等下射在里面，好吗？”

“？？？”汉密尔顿有点不乐意，“不好……万一拉肚子……”

“射在里面，含一晚上，明天我休假。”

“！！！”汉密尔顿眼睛一亮，下一秒含羞带臊地笑着骂他，“你……你这个……总统先生……你真够恶劣的啊！”

“成交吗？”

“唉……”

“成交吗？”

汉密尔顿把脑袋埋进枕头里，露出两个通红的耳朵，声音闷闷的：“成，成交……”

华盛顿被取悦了，低低的笑声极富男性魅力。

滚烫的白浊射进柔软的肠道里，汉密尔顿羞得脸都抬不起来，华盛顿不急着撤出，故意把软下来的阴茎塞在他体内，堵着穴口不让精液流出，一边吻他心爱的小男友。

汉密尔顿顺从地被吻。想到明天可以在华盛顿的怀里醒来，一整天都有老男人的陪伴，心情变得特别好，因此当华盛顿拿肛塞塞进他身体里，他也没有作丝毫反抗。

最后被脱去衣服，光裸着抱进怀里，华盛顿火热的身体就在身后严丝合缝地贴着，大手仍流连在汉密尔顿光滑的肉体上。

汉密尔顿无语：“总统先生，您这是打算睡觉？”

华盛顿贴在耳后笑：“是的，汉密尔顿先生。”

汉密尔顿不满地说：“那你手……？”

华盛顿不以为意地哈哈一笑，又问：“难受吗？”

汉密尔顿脸一红，回头吻他：“嗯，为了你，不难受。”

华盛顿搂紧小情人，说：“为了我，忍到明天早上。起床之后抱你去洗澡。”

“好。”

至于洗澡时候会发生什么，汉密尔顿在华盛顿怀里扭动着调整了一个舒舒服服的位置，心想，嗯，拭目以待吧……


End file.
